In the End
by Stellata
Summary: Hermione/Harry. "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else at the end... I just wish I'd had more time with you, to show you just what you mean to me." Admissions of love when near death... Or so it appears to them. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this. I am well aware that I did not create these characters, JK Rowling did... and I am merely playing around with them because it's fun!

A/N: Warning: this contains heterosexual content. If this offends you, don't read. Peace out.

Note: Set sometime after an AU 7th year. Harry and Hermione are both of age.

* * *

They didn't have long.

"It'll be over soon," Harry whispered.

Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes sad.

"If this is the end... Hermione, I..." Harry trailed off, his voice breaking.

"Yes, Harry." She prompted softly.

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else at the end."

Hermione smiled, even as she blinked back tears.

"I'm glad we're facing this together," she told him.

Harry reached out to take her hand; Hermione met him halfway.

"You know..." He said slowly. "Lately, I've been realizing that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I feel the same," Hermione was finding it difficult to not sob.

"I just wish I'd had more time with you, to show you just what you mean to me," the words hurt as Harry spoke them.

"Show me now," Hermione said softly. She slid closer to him on the bench.

Harry just smiled and placed one hand on the small of her back. Slowly, carefully, his other hand caressed her hair, and she sighed in pleasure.

When their lips met it was new and perfect, but really just the next step in the most important relationship of both of their lives.

They set about proving their love for each other with their actions as well as their words.

"I love you, you know," Harry whispered, before kissing her again.

"I know," Hermione murmured. Harry laughed into her mouth, and her lips curled into a smile.

"I love you too," she said finally, when they had both pulled away to breathe again.

"We've wasted so much time," Harry barked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No," Hermione just smiled. "We've spent it well. We've spent it together." Her arms settled around Harry, and they hugged again, breathing deeply.

"We have four hours," Hermione whispered, her mouth moving to Harry's ear. Her hot breath sent tingles down his neck, and through his body. "I suggest we make the most of the time we have."

Harry smiled brilliantly and pulled her in for another kiss. Hermione groaned into his mouth, and reached to pull his shirt up and over his head.

And for those moments, they forgot about their upcoming executions.

* * *

"This is terrible," Auror Dawson stared at the magical screen in horror.

"But not unexpected," Kingsley Shacklebolt said with a small smirk, as he turned away from the couple slowly stripping each other of their clothes.

"We never thought of that in our test, Kingsley," Tonks said, quite amused. "Too bad, hmm?"

Kingsley merely smiled and said nothing.

"It isn't the worst thing future Auror partners have done together in the test," Auror Genevieve Nix pointed out sadly.

"Auror McDonald..." Tonks shivered. "She killed her partner."

Kingsley placed a calming hand on Tonks' shoulder.

"The charm made McDonald and Hawkins both certain they were about to die. Nobody knew how terrible Hawkins' fear of death was, or that McDonald was capable of making a mercy killing. She believed she was doing the right thing..."

"And paid with her own sanity afterwards, when she realized it was all a charm that convinced her to break her partner's neck," Nix finished grimly.

"This is highly improper!" Dawson declared, still watching Aurors Potter and Granger as they embraced again, now fully naked. "We must stop them."

"You know we cannot," Kingsley raised a single eyebrow. "Barring either of them causing serious physical harm to each other, the test must run its course."

"It is against protocol for partners to..." Dawson began again.

"As if that's stopped a third of all Auror partnerships to turn romantic," Nix snorted. "I have to say, Dawson, these opinions haven't seemed to have stopped you from watching them closely."

Dawson finally tore his gaze away, his cheeks flushed.

"It is our job to watch them, and make sure harm comes to neither Granger or Potter."

"Quite," Tonks smiled. She pulled out a chair and sat down. "Well, as long as its my job..."

The door behind them opened.

"Auror Nix? There's an owl for - oh my." Penelope Clearwater''s eyes widened as she caught sight of the screen.

She sat down without another word and watched the display. Only Kingsley wasn't eyeing the spectacle closely; he was reading his book.

Twenty minutes and three different positions later, the door opened again.

"Have you seen Penny? She was supposed - oh there you are, Pen - _oh Merlin how is that position even possible_..." It was Anthony Goldstein's turn to look simultaneously flabbergasted and entranced.

Kingsley shook his head and turned the next page of his book.

* * *

"You are amazing," Harry sighed as he held Hermione in his arms.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing myself," She smiled at him.

"Indeed," he chuckled. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"I think they'll be all right without us," Hermione said after a moment of contemplation.

"Of course they will be," Harry smiled. "Luna will keep Ron in balance, and Ginny has Dean. They're all strong, and together, they're even better."

"They better name their kids after us," Hermione said seriously.

"At least as middle names," Harry said after a moment. "Really, 'Hermione Weasley'? It just doesn't ring right at all!"

"Hermione Potter would be so much better?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Much," Harry squeezed her tighter. "In fact, I can't think of a more perfect name."

Hermione kissed him again.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Mr. Potter?"

"I do believe I should make an honest woman of you," Harry conceded.

"I suppose I shall say yes, if it means so much to you."

"You think the Death Eaters will give us that last wish before they kill us?" Harry mused.

"It's possible," Hermione shrugged. "We could ask."

"Well..." Harry mimed sliding a ring onto Hermione's finger.

"It looks so expensive," Hermione gasped loudly.

"You know I would buy only the largest diamonds for my lady love," Harry purred.

Hermione snorted and pulled him closer, nuzzling his nose with her own.

"Silly..."

"Mmmm," Harry sighed.

They heard a bell ringing in the distance.

"That's our time then," Harry said gamely. They both stood and held each other for another minute.

They heard the sound of the cell door opening.

"It's time. Get out," the guard barked.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione said once more.

"As I love you, Hermione," Harry smiled and wiped a single tear off of his cheek.

They took each other's hands, kissed once more, and walked through the door.

* * *

There was a flash of gold light...

Memories came rushing back into their minds as they stepped into

"The greatest, most important test you must face to become an Auror..."

"You will face your own deaths, together..."

Hermione gasped, and Harry blinked rapidly and didn't drop her hand.

"It wasn't real," Harry said, stunned.

"Oh, it was real enough," Tonks smiled as she stepped up to them.

"Everything you felt - that you did - that was real," Kingsley spoke.

"You both passed," Dawson said in a strained tone. "Now we may all leave, thank Merlin."

Kingsley and Nix both nodded at Harry and Hermione before walking away.

Hermione laughed out loud, and looked at Harry, who was beaming at her.

"Bonus points for flexibility," Tonks murmured, leaning closer to Hermione.

"You were watching?" Harry asked in shock.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry," Tonks grinned. "Neither of you..." She let out a long wolf whistle.

The new couple looked at each other and both blushed.

"But we aren't allowed to talk of what happened here - none of us," Tonks said sincerely. "Nobody will ever know exactly what happened."

"Good to hear," Harry spoke calmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Tonks, we have jewelry shops to visit and rings to buy."

Hermione beamed.

"Onwards, my dear fiancee."

"Absolutely."

Tonks watched them go, the light of love in their eyes, and smiled.


End file.
